¿Juego o Confesión?
by Asuna Lucy Haruno
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que podría llegar a ocurrir en el Gremio más escandaloso de Magnolia en un día de lluvia? Tal vez un pequeño juego... O quizás una confesión. NaLu GaLe Gruvia


Las gotas de lluvia caían fuertemente sobre el suelo de las calles de magnolia.

-¡Yo quería hacer una misión hoy!- Se quejó cierto mago de fuego.

-Ni modo Natsu, iremos mañana- Animó su gato azul.

-¡Pero yo quería ir hoy!

-Ya Natsu, no puedes hacer nada con ésta lluvia.- Dijo Lucy.

El Dragon Slayer de fuego bufó y cruzó sus brazos mirando hacia su alrededor.

Todos los magos de Fairy Tail estaban dentro del gremio, a excepción de Gildartz.

-¿Qué les parece hacer un juego?- Propuso Mirajane mientras limpiaba la barra.

-¿Un juego?- Preguntó una peliazul de baja estatura.

-¿Qué tipo de juego?- El Dragon Slayer de Hierro apoyó su brazo en la cabeza de Levy.

-¿Que les parece... Juego o Confesión?

-¿Juego o Confesión?- Muchos magos se juntaron alrededor de Mirajane.

-Así es.

-¿Y en que consiste el juego?- Preguntó alguien.

-Las reglas son así:  
>Al hacer rodar una botella, la parte arriba decidirá quién ideará el juego o la confesión y la de abajo apuntará a quién deba decidir entre estas dos opciones.<p>

-¿Y si alguien miente?

-Pondremos una barrera mágica que determinará cuales respuestas son verdaderas y cuales falsas.

-¡Genial! Yo quiero jugar.- Exclamó Lucy.

-Yo también.- Dijo Levy.

-Suena interesante.- Murmuró Gray.

-Yo ni loco- Habló Wakaba.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de que te pregunten si eres un pervertido ya que no podrás negarlo, verdad?- Interrogó Macao.

-Exactamente.

Mirajane se dirigió hacia la barra del gremio y sacó de algún lugar una máquina extraña.

-¿Y eso?- Natsu observó el objeto desde distintos ángulos.

-Ésto nos dirá quién miente y quién no.

-¿Y que ocurre si alguien miente?

-No creo que alguien desee mentir, a menos que quiera recibir un severo castigo.- La maga se aseguró de poner la cara más maquiavelica que pudo.

Los magos de Fairy Tail se acomodaron en una gran ronda al rededor de una botella de color verde.

La ronda contaba con los siguientes magos: Lucy Hearthfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden, Wendy Marvel, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Loxar, Elfman Strauss, Laxus Dreyar, entre otros.

-Yo prefiero beber un trago antes de hacer ese tipo de boberías.- Negó Cana.

Wakaba y Macao se alejaron con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto. Sólo una cosa más, nadie puede echarse para atrás una vez que active ésto.- Advirtió Mirajane, y señaló el objeto entre sus manos.

La maga encendió el aparato, haciendo que algunos magos se tensaran.

-¡Genial, ya quiero jugar!- Estalló Natsu en un grito de emocion.

El juego comenzó, y la botella señaló a Erza y a Wendy.

-¿Juego o Confesión?

-Juego.- Erza miró por cada parte del gremio, buscando un desafío para la pequeña Dragon Slayer.

-Te reto a golpear a Natsu con una de tus técnicas más fuertes.

-¿Eh? Erza-san yo... Está bien...- Wendy se paró frente a Natsu y realizó el Rugido del Dragón Celestial. La peliroja sonrió al mismo tiempo en el que pensaba que ya había cumplido su venganza con Natsu por haber comido su tarta de fresa.

Wendy giró la botella y ésta apuntó a Evergreen y a Mirajane.

-¿Juego o Confesión?

-Confesión.- Lissana, quién estaba junto a Evergreen, le susurró algo que sólo ella alcanzó a oír.

-Te reto a confesar hasta qué edad Elfman usó pañales.

-Seis años.- Contestó Mirajane, sin misericordia para con su hermano.

La ronda de magos estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Elfman eso no es de hombres!- Gritó Gray, entre las risas.

-¡Hermana!- Recriminó éste.

-Ya, ya, no es para tanto.- Dijo la maga albina con una sonrisa, y giró la botella.

Así estuvieron los magos de Fairy Tail, hasta que el objeto apuntó a Juvia Loxar, y frente a ella, Levy.

-¿Juego o Confesión?- Preguntó.

-Juego.

-Te reto a besar a la personas que te gusta- Sentenció.

«Dos en una» Pensaron todos.

La maga peliazul sabía que si hacía tal cosa, todos sabrían de quién estaba enamorada y, por otro lado, ¡Tenía que besarlo! Sonrió. Al menos Juvia no había dicho en dónde.

Levy se acercó al Dragon Slayer de Hierro y le dió un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-¡Eso no vale!- Se quejó la maga de agua.

-Tú no específicaste en dónde.

-Levy tiene razón Juvia.- Dijo Mirajane.

Juvia bufó pero no dijo nada, le bastaba con ver el rostro de su compañero, atónito, al enterarse de que Levy estaba enamorada de él, cosa que a nadie más le sorprendió.

-Bien...- Levy giró la botella, aún con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Gray y Natsu.

-¿Juego o Confesión?

-¡Juego!- Gray bufó, él pretendía que el pelirosa escogiera confesión para obligarle a decirle que él era más fuerte.

-Ni modo...- Suspiró- Tú te lo buscaste Natsu. Te reto a señalar a la personas a la que serías capaz de besar.

-Nadie.- Dijo rápidamente el mago de fuego.

Un sonido similar al de una sirena sonó. Y todos miraron a Mirajane en busca de respuestas.

-Natsu ha mentido.- Señaló ésta. Y ahora todos miraron a Natsu.

-Pequeño tramposo- Gray frotó la cabeza del pelirosa con los nudillos.

-Pero es que no...- El Dragon Slayer calló al ver la mirada amenazadora de cierta albina y maldijo por lo bajo.

Señaló a la joven sentada al lado suyo mientras miraba hacia la nada.

Gray Fullbuster sonrió al ver el rostro sonrojado de Lucy, quién estaba junto a Natsu.

-Vas a pagarmelas hielito.- Susurró el pelirosa, y acto seguido giró la botella.

Wendy retó a Romeo, Mirajane a Erza, Laxus a Lissana, Lucy a Gajeel, Levy a Evergreen.

En cierto momento, las plegarias de Natsu fueron escuchadas, y el bendito objeto le apuntó a él y a su tan querido amigo.

-¡Vas a pagarmelas!- Gray tragó saliva audiblemente y se preparó mentalmente para su humillación.-¿Juego o Confesión?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Gray concibió la posibilidad de negarse a participar, pero recordó que nadie podía echarse para atrás, a menos que quisiera recibir un severo castigo.

Aunque pensándolo bien, la idea de ser golpeado brutalmente se veía mejor que la de acceder a cualquier pedido de Natsu.

Al final Gray se decidió por conservar su vida.

«¿Juego o Confesión?» El mago pensó en sus posibilidades al elegir cualquier opción. Y se decidió: Eligiera lo que eligiera, estaba terriblemente jodido.

-Juego.- Natsu sonrió.

-Te reto a besar a Juvia...-Gray mostró una leve sonrisa.-...En la boca.

-Mierda.- Natsu no era tan idiota como para cometer el mismo error que la maga de agua, a quién se acercó.-Es sólo un reto.- Aclaró, y juntó sus labios con los de ella, para separarse segundos luego.

Juvia Loxar cayó al suelo, sin razón y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No despertará por un largo tiempo.- Anunció Erza el ver el estado de la joven.

Los magos continuaron jugando hasta que Makarov abrió las puertas del gremio, y dejó a la vista de todos el sol que había salido en el tiempo que los magos se entretenían con el bendito juego.

-¡Por fin!- Gritó Natsu y se paró del suelo.

Mirajane dió por terminado el tiempo de entretenimiento y desactivó el objeto que reconocía las mentiras.

-¡Ven aquí aliento de fuego!- Lo retó Gray.

-¡Tú, maldito exibisionista, pagarás por lo que me obligaste a hacer!- Los jóvenes comenzaron una pelea, a la que se le sumaron la mayoría de los miembros de Fairy Tail.

En un rincón alejado del gremio, se reunió un grupo de magas, junto al cuerpo inerte de cierta joven, que fue besada por el mago de hielo.

-Siempre es lo mismo con ellos.- Murmuró Lucy.

-Nunca cambiarán.- Susurró Levy.

Las dos jóvenes suspiraron y se miraron entre ellas para luego reír.

-¡Te ha señalado!

-¡Y tú le has besado!

-Pero... Gajeel no me ha mirado desde aquello. Lu-chan, ¿Tú crees que no le gusto?

-Que va Levy-chan, estoy segura que sí. Sólo que...- La rubia admiró la escena a un lado suyo.

Gajeel estrelló una silla contra el cuerpo de Natsu, quién contratacó con un puño, el cual el mago de hierro consiguió esquivar; sin embargo Gray no tuvo su misma suerte y fue a parar en una pared del gremio.

Lucy suspiró. -Son muy idiotas como para hacer algo con respecto a sus sentimientos.

Las dos volvieron a suspirar, y decidieron dejar el tema de lado.

Hablaron sobre trivialidades durante el resto de la tarde y, al ver que el sol comenzaba a esconderse y la pelea entre los magos de Fairy Tail no cesaba, Lucy decidió regresar a su casa.

-Nos vemos mañana Levy-chan. Cuida de Juvia.- Se despidió mientras observaba el cuerpo de la maga de agua, que aún seguía inconsciente.

-Adiós Lu-chan.

La rubia salió del gremio y caminó por las calles de Magnolia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La imagen de Natsu señalandola aparecía una y otra vez en su mente.

-No puedo creer que esté feliz sólo por eso.-Suspiró.

-¿Por qué estás feliz?

-¡Kya~! Natsu, me has dado un buen susto.- El susodicho sonrió.

-No me has dicho, ¿Por qué estás feliz?

-¿Eh? No... No es nada.- Los jóvenes caminaron hacia la casa de la joven en absoluto silencio.

-¿Y Happy?- Preguntó la maga para sacar conversación.

-Se ha quedado flirteando con Charle.

-Oh.- Y otra vez. Silencio.

-Lucy...

-Natsu...- Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y rieron. Y sólo eso bastó para aliviar un poco la tensión del ambiente.

-¿Que ocurre?

-No... No es nada. ¿Qué ibas a decir tú?

-No, nada.- Llegaron a la casa de Lucy, y los dos sabían que Natsu debía marcharse ya.

-Eh... ¿No quieres pasar a tomar algo?- Natsu pareció pensarlo.

-Si, claro.

Al subir a la habitación de la maga, ésta se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de tomar.

-Ésta es la primera vez que entras por la puerta, ¿Verdad?- El pelirosa rió.

-Creo que si.- Lucy suspiró, volvió a la sala y le ofreció a Natsu una infusión.

Otra vez el silencio reinó entre ellos dos.

-Lucy...

-Natsu...-Y volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Mierda Lucy, ¿Es por lo qué ocurrió hoy?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué...?- La rubia calló al darse cuenta de lo que Natsu hablaba.

-Lucy yo no quise... Es decir, no debes hacerme caso. Sólo te señalé porque eres la única persona a la podría llegar a...- La maga estelar lo miró a los ojos.-¡No! Yo no quiero decir que quiera hacerlo, sólo si se llegara a presentar la oportunidad... Mierda, nunca había dicho ésto antes Lucy, yo... No, tú... Es decir... ¿Comprendes?

La Hearthfilia rió.

-A decir verdad Natsu, no, no comprendo.

Él frunció el ceño y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Lucy sintió los labios de Natsu posarse sobre los suyos, y fué cerrando los ojos lentamente.

-Natsu...

-Creo que me gustas Lucy, ¿Ahora si comprendes?- Ella rió.

-Perfectamente.- Y volvió a besarlo.

Al día siguiente al entrar en Fairy Tail, Natsu se alejó rápidamente de ella para ir a seleccionar una misión del tablero.

Lucy, por su parte, se sentó en la barra junto a Levy, quién parecía tener un semblante bastante deprimido.

-Levy-chan, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Lu-chan ha sido horrible.

-¿Horrible?, ¿Que ha sido horrible?

-¡Todo! Ésta mañana, cuándo Gajeel entró al gremio junto a Lily, me quedó mirando durante un tiempo y luego...

-¿Luego qué, Levy-chan?

-¡Luego me ignoró completamente!- Lucy trató de consolar a la peliazul, cosa que le fue muy difícil.

«Ya sé» Se dijo mentalmente, y decidió ir en busca de Natsu.

Luego de esquivar un par de empujones, golpes, sillas y otros objetos desconocidos, consiguió llegar hasta el pelirosa.

-¡Natsu!- Lo llamó, y el susodicho siquiera la miró.- ¡Natsu!- Y el joven siguió repartiendo golpes.- ¡Natsu!- Nada.

-¡Tauro!- Un gran toro gigante apareció y le propinó un buen golpe al pelirosa, quién, ya en el suelo, se giró para reconocer a su agresor.

-¡Lucy! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- La maga no respondió y lo cogió de su bufanda, llevándolo consigo hacia fuera del gremio. -¿Que ocurre Lucy?

-Necesito que me ayudes con algo.- La rubia le contó su plan mientras el pelirosa escuchaba atentamente.

-Bien, bien. ¿Y qué ganaré yo de todo ésto?

-¿Qué? No sabía querías obtener algo. Pues, veamos... ¿Que quieres Natsu?- El Dragon Slayer sonrió y se acercó a Lucy.

-Ésto.- Y la besó.

-¡Tú!- Natsu se abalanzó contra Gajeel, pillandole con la guardia baja.

-¿Pero qué quieres Salamander?- El mago de hierro contratacó.

Los jóvenes comenzaron otra de las tantas peleas en el gremio, sólo que ésta, era por una noble causa.

Lucy divisó como Natsu hablaba, entre golpes, con el Dragon Slayer de Hierro.

De pronto, el pelirosa dejó de hablar, y Gajeel se quedó inmóvil.

Segundos luego, Natsu se estrelló contra una de las paredes del gremio, y Gajeel fue tras él. La pelea continuó mientras los jóvenes iban alejándose de Fairy Tail lentamente.

-Ven Levy-chan- La maga estelar cogió a su amiga del brazo y la guió hacia los jóvenes, a quienes siguió sigilosamente.

-¡Eres un imbécil!

-¿No me acabas de decir tú que ella no te interesaba en lo más mínimo?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Comenzaste a golpearme cuándo te dije que iba a decirle que me gustaba, ¡Claro que es de mi incumbencia!

-No te acerques a ella Natsu.

-¿O sino qué?- Gajeel respiró fuertemente.- ¿Acaso ella te gusta y por eso quieres que no me le acerque?

-No...

-¿Por qué no aceptas que estás enamorado de ella?- Le interrumpió.

-¿¡Y si así fuera, qué!?- Levy se levantó del suelo, lugar en el que se había instalado con Lucy para poder observar la pelea.

No estaba dispuesta a escuchar una sola palabra más. ¿Por qué Lucy la había llevado allí?, ¿Por quién estaban peleando aquellos dos?

Ella sabía que no quería oír la respuesta. Sea quién sea la persona de la que hablaban, Gajeel estaba enamorado de ella. Sabía que no quería oír su nombre, sabía que no quería odiar a una chica sólo porque el hombre del que ella estaba enamorado no la quería y a ella si.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos, alejándose de ellos. Pudo sentir como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Entonces lo aceptas? El hecho de estar enamorado de Levy.

La peliazul detuvo su caminar. ¿Había oído mal o acaso Natsu en verdad la nombraba a ella?

-Si, estoy enamorado de la enana, así que ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella.

-¡Sí! Lo sabía.- Lucy saltó de entre los arbustos, entrando en el campo de visión de los jóvenes.

-Coneja...-Gajeel la miró atentamente y, al notar que la rubia no era la única que había presenciado su patetica declaración, fijó su vista en la otra joven. Enana y peliazul.-Enana...

¡Joder! El Dragon Slayer de Hierro pensó en suicidarse, pero antes de ello, se encargaria de matar personalmente al pelirosa.

-¡Eres un genio Natsu!- La maga estelar se abalanzó sobre el chico, quién la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Esos malditos... ¡Lo habían hecho a propósito!

Gajeel sintió como Lucy y Natsu se alejaron rápidamente, en un esfuerzo por salvar sus vidas. Ya se las pagarían. Ahora tenía un asunto más importante que atender.

-Enana... No...- El mago se acercó lentamente a la chica.

-Gajeel, tu... ¿Realmente sientes lo que acabas de decir?- El chico pudo sentir que ella había derramado lágrimas, y frunció el seño.

Silencio.

-Si...- Se atrevió a contestar luego de un largo rato. Iba a continuar hablando cuando sintió que la joven se había abalanzado contra él.

Definitivamente eso no era lo que esperaba. Creía que obtendría una buena cachetada y una amistad rota.

Pero Gajeel sabía que era imposible saber lo que iba a hacer un mujer. Y eso le gustaba.

-Levy...- La llamó por su nombre. La maga lo miró, sonrió, y lo besó.

Lucy divisó a su amiga entrar por las puertas del gremio junto al Dragon Slayer de Hierro y, al ver la expresión en el rostro de la peliazul, Lucy supo que su plan había funcionado.

-Gracias Lu-chan- Fue todo lo que le dijo.

Al día siguiente en el gremio, Natsu, Lucy y Happy se prepararon para partir a su misión.

Sin embargo, las gotas que comenzaron a caer del cielo se lo impidieron.

-¡Mierda! No otra vez.- Natsu salió fuera de Fairy Tail para comprobar que, efectivamente, llovía.- Ni modo, tendremos que mojarnos.

-Ni lo sueñes Natsu.

-¿Por qué no?- Lucy lo miró con incredulidad.

-Está lloviendo.- El Dragon Slayer de Fuego la miró, alentando a que continuara. -¡No voy a enfermar sólo porque tú quieres salir a una misión!

-Pero Lucy...- Natsu sabía que cuándo Lucy decía "No", no habia vuelta atrás. El mago se resignó y se decidió por ir a pelear contra Gray y Gajeel.

-Nunca cambiará- Lucy suspiró y se sentó frente a la barra junto a Levy y a Juvia, quién tenía una radiante sonrisa. -¿Por qué está tan feliz?

-Gray y ella irán a una misión mañana.- La maga estelar sonrió.

Juvia había conseguido que Gray la invitara a salir juntos a una misión.  
>Levy logró que Gajeel le dijera lo que sentía por ella.<br>Y ella había conseguido dar un paso en su relación con Natsu.

Lucy sonrió.

Y todo eso gracias a Mira y su tonto «¿Juego o Confesión?»


End file.
